The present invention relates to axles for travel trailers, mobile homes and the like, in which it has become a common practice to lower or offset the axle in relation to the wheel spindles, so that the axle is closer to the ground, thereby providing a lower profile for the unit mounted on the axle, while permitting the use of standard wheels and brakes. In the prior art, as illustrated in FIG. 1 herein, the offset has been effected by an integral portion of the forged spindle. This, however, results in a high cost item and does not utilize the brake backing plate as a support member.